When guidance information is expressed using a symbol image, a method for displaying a symbol may include a method of displaying the symbol image in screen coordinates by reflecting a location to a two-dimensional (2D) screen, a method of reflecting the location of the symbol in a real three-dimensional (3D) map, and the like. In a first method, since the symbol is displayed in the same size on the screen regardless of a distance, the symbol may be hard to be expressed as a structure in a map and may be expressed as a simple symbol image. In a second method, since the guidance information is inserted to the map, the symbol may be expressed in 3D that looks like a real structure and may provide more realistic guidance. However, since the symbol looks like the real structure, it may be displayed in a significantly small size when it is located a long distance away where the symbol is not seen.
Accordingly, a symbol displaying method that changes a size of a symbol according to a distance, and at the same time, displays the symbol in a regular size to provide visibility when the symbol is a long distance away, is required.